


Writing shenanigans

by NovaGalaxyMeme



Series: My ocs doing dumb stuff [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, None - Fandom
Genre: Bakugan Battle Brawlers but not really as Im using an oc that I made for that fandom XD, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Im a big dumb, Im sorry that Im here to dissapoint, Jei and Azul are best buds, M/M, More characthers to be added, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ophea Von Trau is a ghost, all dem ocs, chat fic partly, english is not my first language, im bad at naming my ocs leave me alone, oc x oc - Freeform, their not in a romantic relationship, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaGalaxyMeme/pseuds/NovaGalaxyMeme
Summary: Intro: Hi and welcome to this work of something!
Relationships: Jei Eota/Azul Firebird
Series: My ocs doing dumb stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587553





	1. Meet Ophea Von Trau

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am also lilacutemsp on wattpad so Im not stealing ocs / ideas whatever. if it makes you comfertable to check anyway go ahead I dont want to discomfort you.  
> Anywho I do suggestions (you can ask in the comments :3)  
> (What I write)  
> Yandere characther  
> Angst (not the best but ill try anyway)  
> Fluff  
> Love confession  
> People dying  
> and more
> 
> (What I don't write)  
> Lemons.  
> smut.  
> about war, well wars that happend irl.  
> and more ig

**Meet Ophea  
**  
  


Hello there! Im Ophea Von Trau.  
I died when I was 18 years old and I have been haunting an abandond house for a hundred years now.   
I have curly pink hair that end at my waist, I am wearing a blue vest with ripped black jeans with white converse, Ofcourse everything is transparent.  
Unless I want people to see me ofcourse.  
  
What do I like to do? "well I like to roam around the empty house wondering what I did wrong to make god hate me this much.   
I also liked to bake when I was still alive and draw fighting scenes."  
  
When is your birthday? "My birthday is on the 7th of July lovely"  
  
What did you want to become when you grew up "A famous painter or actor if I do remember corectly"  
  
  
Did you have a brother "Nope Didin't have a sibling bit of a bummer really"  
  
Where you spoiled "Not as much as you would think"  
  
"Anywho If you have more questions for me feel free to ask them in the coments down below and don't forget to leave a kudou ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ" 


	2. Meet Kira Rika the Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So to sum it up those 'human' creatures suck"  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meet Kira Rika the Mermaid  
  
**Hello fellow living creatures Im Kira Rika.   
I am Currently 17 years old and I have a purple to pink gradiant koi fish tail and a Purple scaled bra.   
  


I have pale skin and blue Hair that reaches the beginning of my tail, I am also told that I have "Rose colored eyes that look like shining rubies"   
And with that they mean that I have red eyes.   
I also have some purple to pink gradiant scales all over my face.   
  
What do I think about humans: "Are those dem living creatures of the flat bright whatever surface?" "yes? Oh okay well for starters they have murderd multiple sharks and other sea cruters by that 'plastic' stuff and more" "So to sum it up those 'Human' creatures suck."   
  
when is my birthday? "I was born on the 8th day of the fourth month!" ( The 8th of april)   
  
Do you ever want to go to the surface "no. those 'Human' creatures suck and I don't want to get killed ya know"   
  
Do I have siblings "Yes theres 4 of us and Im the oldest." "If you ever think about laying your grimmy hands on my siblings you're dead got it?!"   
  
any Hobby's "Yep Yep! Saving sea creatures from plastic,play the harp and go hunting"

"Hey creatures if you want to know more about me than ask me in the comments and Ill awnser..or not"


	3. Meet Sarah Jean Galera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Im Bisexual"

* * *

**Meet Sarah Jean Galera  
  
** Hiya Peeps Im Sarah Galera and Im going to tell more about myself.   
  
Im a sixteen year old female and Im Bisexual, I also do dancing and im good at it, I think.   
Anyway the styles or types of dancing that I do are: Ballet, Hip Hop and Ballroom.   
I can also do a bit of salsa but Im not that good at that.   
  
So what more about me? I like baking and drawing. I sing and read in my spare time when we have that.   
  
I attend Uphill Accedemia, The dancing school for the best of the best dancers.   
  


I used to work at the maidcafe in cave tavner district but since I was making enough money with my shows I stopped working even though, If I ever really needed money than I can Always ask me mum if I can help with the Bisness that we have.   
My mom Is currently the CEO of the Famous Galera Companny and Im the heir to it.   
My mom is also a Famous Dancer and her full name is Kaila Moari Galera and we don''t talk about my dad kay? good.  
  
  
  
  


ummm what more about me...… I can't come up with anything rn so If yall want to know more about me just ask in the comments! bye


	4. This group chat is a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _---------------------------_  
> Small group chat with a lot of my ocs   
> (Even some that haven't been introduced propperly)   
> \----------------------------------------------

**warnings: swearing, talking about suicide/death  
** **  
The art that is showed in this chapter is not mine, all credit goes to the maker!  
  
  
**

**~Audit Log~  
wanna dance has created a group server   
wanna dance has created an Invite with unlimited uses, and no time limit**  
  
~General~  
wanna dance: And now we wait  
  
~Welcome~  
 _I am ghost has_ _just_ _showed up. Hold my beer.  
I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers just slid into the server_  
 _Paw paw owner just joined…..or did they?_   
_Am I a cat? has joined the battle bus_   
_Welcome No more trash in ocean please! , please leave your weapons at the door  
Swoooooooooooosh Supposed_to_be_demon just landed   
The darkus challenger has arrived , seems OP. Please nerf   
The_cards_are_in_my_hands just slid into the server  
Whats a life is here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. But they are all out of bubble gum  
  
_~General~   
I am ghost: OH GOD NO-

No more trash in the ocean please!: AH YES THE GANGS ALL HERE NOW WE CAN DIE TOGETHER  
Am I a cat: No death please  
Supposed_to_be_demon: Its against the rules no death  
 _multiple people are typing….  
_ Paw paw owner: BULLSHIT  
I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers: Wait since when  
wanna dance: I thought death was allowed, was I lied to?   
whats life: yes   
whats life: But it can also be that lucas just said that to make sure that noone dies, again  
The darkus challenger: wait wait hold up, again??   
No more trash in the ocean please!: when did someone die?? Should we be concerned  
I am ghost: I dunno probably but like are they a ghost like me or…?   
wanna dance: I can confirm that it is a no  
Supposed_to_be_demon: YEAH BECAUSE YOU DIED LIKE 3 TIMES AND IS STILL CURRENTLY BREATHING HOW???   
wanna dance: Im a favorite thats why  
Paw paw owner: lucky T-T   
  
wanna dance: I mean like I constantly get revived or the server gets fixed up/ theres a new server so I get back to life. And lemme tell ya its one hell of a ride.  
The_cards_are_in_my_hands: Sarah should I be concernd   
wanna dance: no, no you should not. I have the power of God and Dance on my side.  
I am ghost: there is no god here  
No more trash in the ocean please!: Since when did God exist here?   
whats life: he did not.   
wanna dance: PAM DON’T HATE ME FOR WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO  
 **Wanna dance has posted a picture of @I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers  
(But with blue eyes)  
**  
  
I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers: SARAH HOW COULD YOU, YOU SAID YOU DELETED THAT PIC   
I am ghost: Well apperently she did not  
The_cards_are_in_my_hands: welp she got you good XD4  
Supposed_to_be_demon: Sarah…Im dissapointed  
I am ghost: OH GOD YOU MADE DAD DISSAPOINTED WHYYY  
wanna dance: well now I feel guilty, why are you like this dad?   
Paw paw owner: cuz hes like that. He dislikes it when his children gets like this.   
We are like dogs without horses we are running wild.

wanna dance: thanks for the knowledge mom  
Paw paw owner: OH SO NOW IM THE MOM   
The_cards_are_in_my_hands: since when was she responsible enough?   
whats life: since she existed.  
Supposed_to_be_demon: Yeah she can be mature enough  
Paw paw owner: also @I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers if your Pamilia and I’m Pamilia THEN WHO IS THE REAL ONE, WHO HAD THE ORIGINAL BRAINCELL  
I_want_to_say_fuck_you_in_flowers: OH GOD I THOUGHT YOU WHERE FIRST BUT WHAT IF I WAS FIRST, OH DEAR FUDGE MUFFIN GOD!   
\-------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed this crack


End file.
